


i'll lay you down

by amyglambert101



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), sauli koskinen (blogger/model)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nurturing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, sick in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyglambert101/pseuds/amyglambert101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adam takes gentle care of sauli while he is sick in bed. Just a short little fic :) nothing to big lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll lay you down

**Author's Note:**

> i was sick for the past 2 weeks and got the idea of adam taking care of his love sauli

Adam’s POV  
I laid still on the bed, watching him, watching my lover whose sound asleep, watching the soft rise and fall of his stomach as he breathed in and out gently while fast asleep, his eyes closed, his perfect defined eyebrows and little nose, his lips slight parted as he puffed small breath of air. Boy was he beautiful, and he was all mines, no one else’s. I chuckled lightly to myself at that thought, my guy, my Sauli all mines, then suddenly I felt a stir and saw to beautiful crystal blue eyes staring at me, my heart rate instantly increased seeing the breath taking view, a soft moi was uttered of my love as I softly whispered to him and asked how was he feeling, a soft reply of a little better was omitted of those beautiful lips of his, even though he was sick, boy was he beautiful. I couldn’t take my eyes away from this merciless sight. He looked so cute and innocent, I was so glad to have him.

“You should hydrate yourself love,” I said as I brought a water bottle at his lips for him to have a drink of water. A soft gulp was heard followed by a soft cough, I gently pulled him up by me so his head laid and rested onto my chest as I stroked his hair softly and began singing a few lyrics of nirvana to him, it was my special lullaby song to him especially in times like this. “I love you Adam.” My tiny love whispered to me, “I love you to Sauli.” I said as I nuzzled my nose into his hair taking in the fresh coconut vanilla scent as we both drifted softly asleep to the sound of our hearts beating together as one.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it, i wrote it in around 10 mins so please excuse the minor mistakes (im not a professionally) :D  
> http://www.saulikoskinen.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/BK31-300x200.jpg  
> beautifulness inspierd by that photo, come on isnt he lovely :)


End file.
